


Второй шанс на знакомство

by t_nesmeyana, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, WTF_Starbucks_Team_sq
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nesmeyana/pseuds/t_nesmeyana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будучи под прикрытием Стив и Наташа попадают на невольничий аукцион.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Второй шанс на знакомство

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** упоминание рабства
> 
>  **Примечание:** кэп с Баки родились в конце 20 века, Гидры не было, Стив герой не Второй мировой, а войны в Ираке, Баки никогда не кололи сыворотку

– Постой, не вертись, дай я завяжу, – Наташа схватила Стива за плечи и развернула к себе, чтобы поправить ему галстук, с которым он мучился последние десять минут. Стив послушался, чуть виновато улыбаясь. Он умел завязывать галстуки. Работая клерком до войны в Ираке, носил их каждый день, но после надобность в этом отпала, и вспомнить технику с первого раза оказалось нелегко. Особенно когда голова занята совсем другим.  
– Поверить не могу, что это до сих пор происходит, – наконец высказал мучившую его мысль Стив. Наташа, которая как раз закончила возиться с узлом, только вздохнула и пригладила галстук.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что ты совсем не знаешь, в каком мире живешь, кэп. Работорговля еще не самое шокирующее.  
– Это неправильно.  
– Я с тобой согласна, но, Стив, если для тебя это слишком тяжело, то лучше мне найти кого-нибудь другого.  
Наташа отошла в сторону и скрестила руки на груди. Выглядела она ослепительно. Стив еще никогда не видел ее в вечернем туалете и вынужден был признать, что Наташа поразила его так же, как и Пегги в своем красном платье когда-то давно, еще на войне.  
– Я слишком наивен для этой работы? – повторил Стив сказанные однажды Наташей слова и тут же добавил: – Я справлюсь.  
Наташа покачала головой, будто сомневалась. Она с самого начала была против того, чтобы Стива ставили на это задание. Он был чересчур для него нравственным. Если бы они, как обычно, ворвались на аукцион и покончили со всеми ублюдками, что там находились, – было бы проще. Но им для начала нужно было разведать все под чужими личинами, не просто спокойно реагируя на происходящее, но и делая вид, будто они крайне заинтересованы в мероприятии. Наташа могла это вытерпеть, в прошлом она и не такое повидала, да и сама была не без греха. Стив был совершенно другим. Его не испортил даже Ирак. Он был из тех, кто не убивает без надобности и хоронит врагов, как своих.  
– Хорошо, раз ты уверен… – вздохнула Наташа и взяла с туалетного столика, заставленного средствами для нанесения грима, небольшую шкатулку. – А теперь борода и усы.  
– О нет! – застонал Стив. – Это точно обязательно?  
– Ты герой войны. Тебя по телевизору показывают чаще президента. Конечно, это обязательно.  
– Ты преувеличиваешь, – пробормотал Стив, но шкатулку взял, понимая, что выхода у него просто нет. Наташа, глядя на его недовольную гримасу, ослепительно улыбнулась. – Скажи спасибо, ведь я еще могла перекрасить тебе волосы.  
Сделав до смешного испуганное лицо, Стив действительно ее поблагодарил.

***

Аукцион, в котором лотами выступали живые люди, проходил в шикарном и очень большом особняке, а система безопасности его поражала сложностью. Ни Стив, ни Наташа не крутили головами слишком явно, но даже при беглом осмотре успели заметить десятки камер при въезде на территорию, целую толпу вооруженных охранников и замысловатые электронные замки, открывающиеся только с помощью специальных ключей. Такие ключи были у каждого приглашенного, но едва ли гостевые карточки подходили ко всем здешним дверям.  
Однако если не обращать внимания на излишне суровые меры предосторожности, мероприятие напоминало скорее светский прием, нежели рынок живых товаров. Дамы в красивых платьях и с шикарными украшениями, мужчины в дорогих костюмах, тихая классическая музыка, снующие туда-сюда официанты во фраках – все это не вязалось с мерзостью вроде работорговли. Может, только маски на лицах каждого гостя намекали, что, присутствуя на этом приеме, лучше скрывать свою личность. Впрочем, далеко не всем маски помогали сохранять инкогнито. Некоторые фигуры были слишком заметными.  
– Справа от нас сенатор Финк, – прошептала Наташа Стиву на ухо, как только они оказались в холле особняка. Стив осторожно посмотрел в нужную сторону, делая вид, что поправляет на Наташе шарф. Финк действительно был здесь, и его тяжело было не узнать. Дражайшего сенатора – отца двух дочерей, прекрасного семьянина и образцового политического деятеля – выдавал огромный пивной живот и шикарные рыжие усы. Отчасти благодаря им Финк и стал сенатором – так он выглядел весьма добродушно и безобидно.  
– Вот ведь сукин сын, – сквозь зубы тихо прошипел Стив. – А ведь в прошлом году этот ублюдок жал мне руку и уговаривал поучаствовать в его благотворительной акции помощи детям-сиротам.  
– Ты согласился?  
– У меня не было возможности, он хотел моего личного присутствия на паре мероприятий, но я отправил ему чек.  
– А теперь он на эти деньги купит себе двенадцатилетнюю девочку. И, скорее всего, она будет сиротой, – улыбаясь, сказала Наташа. Стив видел, что улыбка ей давалась нелегко: иногда даже наташин цинизм сбоил. Чтобы хоть как-то подбодрить, Стив положил руку на ее локоть и чуть сжал, стараясь этим простым действием выразить всю свою поддержку. Наташа же в ответ мимолетно посмотрела на него и приподняла уголки губ.  
– Вообще-то это я должна была тебя успокаивать, разве нет? – усмехнулась Наташа, когда Стив ее отпустил.  
– Это борода меня изменила.  
– Тебе, кстати, очень идет. Ты кажешься старше и солиднее.  
Стив только повел плечами на ее замечание. С этой маскировкой он действительно выглядел по-новому, совсем не похоже на себя. Конечно, им с Наташей все было только на руку, но Стив чувствовал себя странно. Будто он очутился в чужом теле.  
– Не думаю, что это все подойдет к моему образу Капитана Америки.  
– Да уж, тут либо борода, либо лосины, – фыркнула Наташа, а потом пихнула Стива локтем и кивнула в сторону большого зала, расположенного слева от входа. Почти весь народ постепенно стекался туда, и сейчас там начиналось то, ради чего многие сюда и пришли. Аукцион. Стив с Наташей тоже поспешили занять свои места, стараясь не привлекать слишком много внимания. И пока они рассаживались, на небольшую сцену вышел невысокий худой мужчина в костюме-тройке и с галстуком-бабочкой на шее. Взяв в руки микрофон, он любезно улыбнулся и заговорил, приветствуя всех гостей и особое внимание уделяя дамам. Стив слушал его вполуха, незаметно сканировал взглядом помещение, отмечая все входы и выходы, оценивал количество охранников и их вооружение. С боем пробиваться отсюда они с Наташей не планировали, конечно, но Стив предпочитал быть готовым ко всему. Однако чем больше Стив изучал обстановку, тем больше понимал, что нахрапом это здание взять невозможно, даже силами Капитана Америки и легендарной Черной Вдовы. Значит, следовало действовать по плану, а именно: выяснить, где здесь держат заложников, какова охранная система и как ее отключить, но самое главное – кто стоит за всеми аукционами. К сожалению, Щ.И.Т. этого до сих пор так и не смог узнать. Задание в принципе вызывало слишком много вопросов, главный из которых: как вообще подобное зверство могло происходить здесь и сейчас. Торговля живым товаром – людьми, черт побери, – в двадцать первом веке, в самом сердце американского государства – Вашингтоне. Стив на секунду сжал кулаки, но почти сразу заставил себя расслабиться. Он не должен был терять голову, пока Наташа на него рассчитывала. На нее и так легла вся основная работа, ведь опыта шпионской деятельности у нее было значительно больше, его же отправили с Наташей для прикрытия, на всякий случай.  
Тем временем, пока Стив осматривался, ведущий – его имя он прослушал – объявил первый лот. Чтобы разогреть публику – или по другой причине – вначале организаторы выставляли не людей, а вполне обычные для аукционов предметы: картины, статуэтки, украшения. Будучи выпускником школы искусств, Стив кое-что даже смог узнать до того, как ведущий успевал огласить название лота. Например картины Моне. Стартовая цена на них Стива сильно удивила: или это были подделки, вопреки заверениям организаторов, или – более вероятно – работы были крадеными. В итоге каждая из них была куплена менее чем за пятнадцать миллионов долларов. Ведущий выглядел несколько разочарованным, когда полотна унесли, но быстро взял себя в руки и повеселел, ведь они подошли к самым интересным лотам. Стив весь подобрался, сразу сообразив, что он имел в виду. В ту же секунду объявили о первом «живом» лоте. Им оказалась молодая смуглая девушка, одетая в легкую, почти прозрачную белую тунику. Стив ожидал увидеть наручники или кандалы, однако ничего подобного не было: ее руки и ноги были абсолютно свободны. И только излишняя плавность движений и чуть расфокусированный взгляд говорили о том, что свобода эта – липовая.  
– Итак, лот номер тридцать один: прелестная дикарка из жаркой Мексики. Молода, сочна, невинна. Прекрасна, – ведущий кивнул стоящему за спиной девушки мужчине в строгом костюме, и тот дернул на ней тунику, обнажая большую красивую грудь с темными сосками. – Стартовая цена двадцать тысяч долларов.  
Стив очнулся, лишь когда Наташа с силой впилась в его бедро ногтями. Оказывается, он почти успел вскочить со своего места, чтобы остановить мерзость, которая сейчас происходила. К счастью, его движения то ли не заметили, то ли порыв приняли за желание обладать юным телом «дикарки». Только Наташа поняла все правильно.  
– Еще не время, – тихо произнесла она, даже не повернувшись к нему. – Не сейчас.  
Торг пролетел довольно быстро, «лот» отошел во владение к немолодому уже мужчине в третьем ряду, и девушку отправили к нему, разрешив прикрыться. Проводив взглядом чуть покачивающуюся фигурку, Стив снова посмотрел на сцену.  
– Лот номер тридцать два для любителей другого рода товаров, – ведущий заговорщицки подмигнул и одним движением головы попросил вывести второго человека, предназначенного для продажи.  
Тридцать вторым лотом оказался мальчик-подросток, белокожий и с густыми кудрявыми волосами. Тридцать третьим – снова девочка. Всего «живых» лотов было десять, и не все из них были детьми. Восьмым была взрослая женщина с серьезной боевой подготовкой и с явно промытыми мозгами: это было заметно по равнодушному и пустому взгляду. Наташа напряглась сразу же, как только об этом услышала. Стиву было известно, что одной из задач Щ.И.Т.а была вербовка людей с улучшенными физическими данными, и он бы не удивился, узнав, что это тоже являлось одной из причин их с Наташей пребывания здесь. Думать так было неприятно.  
За всеми подобными мыслями и сомнениями Стив пропустил, кем был тридцать девятый лот, и обратил внимание на сцену, только когда ведущий объявил о сороковом – завершающем – «товаре».  
– Сегодня, дамы и господа, на нашем аукционе выставляется особенный лот. Такого вы еще никогда не видели. Сейчас перед вами предстанет не просто человек – оружие. Мощное, эффективное, послушное воле хозяина. Не пугайтесь количеству охраны, – поднял руки ведущий, когда гости стали нервно переговариваться, заметив наплыв ребят в черном. – Это всего лишь мера предосторожности.  
Стив тоже подобрался и обменялся с Наташей обеспокоенными взглядами. Ни о какой продаже оружия ранее не шло и речи. Что это? Желание сохранить интригу или что-то еще? Ответа на это пока не было, оставалось только запастись терпением. И вот, когда всю сцену окружили парни из охраны, ведущий кивнул, показывая, что «товар» можно вести. Нервничал он при этом вполне ощутимо. Даже со своего места – весьма далеко от первого ряда – Стив заметил, как ведущий вспотел.  
– Что происходит? – шепотом спросила Наташа, напряженно всматриваясь в проем двери и ожидая «оружие». Стив не успел ничего сказать, как в помещение вошли пятеро человек. Четыре охранника и тот, кого, очевидно, собирались выставлять на аукционе как какую-нибудь древнюю статуэтку. Это был мужчина, сильно отличающийся ото всех, кого уже выводили на эту сцену. Он был высоким, широким в плечах, с тяжелой поступью и железным протезом вместо левой руки. Мужчина был голым по пояс, и Стив увидел, что протез, удивительно похожий на настоящую руку, был вживлен прямо в плоть. Это зрелище было одновременно и жутким, и завораживающим. Кроме того, сороковой «лот» был единственным из всех, на ком были наручники. Причем скованы руки были сзади, а не спереди.  
– Встречайте, лот номер сорок! – объявил ведущий, когда «товар» довели до сцены. Тот, словно в ответ на слова, тряхнул длинными волосами, которые прежде закрывали половину его лица, и обвел всех гостей знакомо расфокусированным взглядом. Горло Стива будто сжала ледяная рука, дышать стало сложно, а сердце пропустило удар.  
Этого не могло быть.  
Просто не могло быть.  
Перед Стивом на сцене в окружении толпы охранников никак не мог стоять Джеймс «Баки» Барнс, лучший друг Стива Роджерса. Погибший лучший друг.

***

На этот раз Наташа не успела его удержать – вероятно, просто не ожидала, что он сорвется с места. Остальные тоже обмерли, даже конвой, которому положено было быстро реагировать. Только когда Стив оказался у самой сцены, один из вооруженных парней загородил ему проход.  
– Я хочу посмотреть поближе, – Стив с трудом вспомнил о своей роли, однако Наташа, сумевшая его догнать и вцепиться в руку, успешно с этим помогла.  
– Не положено, – равнодушно ответил охранник. Стив не мигая уставился на ведущего и с нажимом произнес: – Я хочу посмотреть поближе.  
Ведущий растерялся.  
– Простите нас, – тут же защебетала Наташа. – Мой жених большой поклонник разного оружия, а мы даже не ожидали увидеть нечто подобное. Вы только поглядите на него! Он же прекрасен! – она с восхищением уставилась на Баки. – А этот его протез! Мой жених – инженер, он разбирается в подобных игрушках. Вы не разрешите нам подойти поближе?  
– Я разделяю ваш восторг, но не положено, – наконец встрепенулся ведущий. Улыбка, которую он адресовал Стиву, была подобострастной и извиняющейся. – Пока этот лот никому не принадлежит, мы не можем позволить вам до него дотрагиваться.  
– Я дам десять миллионов долларов, – сухо произнес Стив, не сводя глаз с Баки. Тот казался равнодушным, было ощущение, будто он то ли не осознает, что сейчас с ним происходит, то ли ему все равно. На Стива он не смотрел. Наташа рядом тихо выругалась, зал охнул.  
– Это очень щедро, но…  
– Двадцать.  
В помещении повисла удивленная тишина. Наташа сильнее сжала локоть Стива, надеясь, вероятно, что тот придет в себя, но она не понимала… она просто не понимала.  
– Так дела не делаются, это аукцион, – напряженно ответил ведущий. Кажется, он готов был в любую секунду кивнуть охране, чтобы подозрительных гостей вывели из зала.  
– Кто-то готов дать больше? – приподнял брови Стив и, оторвав взгляд от Баки, повернулся к залу. Ни один человек не шелохнулся. Стив сомневался, что у присутствующих не хватит денег сбить его цену, многие из них были очень, очень богаты. Однако что-то их удерживало. Излишне опасный и непредсказуемый товар? Решительность Стива, настроенного перекрыть любую ставку? Или уникальность случая?  
– Итак, кто готов дать больше?  
Организаторы прокололись, не предупредив о необычном лоте: все гости пришли сюда, чтобы развлечься и накупить живых игрушек, никто не хотел приобретать машину смерти, для контроля над которой требовалось так много охраны. Никто из здешних богатых, изнеженных, трусливых людишек не собирался рисковать. Кажется, ведущий это понял.  
– Ну хорошо, – дрожащим голосом резюмировал он. – Тогда продано!  
Молоток с громким стуком ударился о кафедру.  
Наташа снова выругалась, теперь уже на русском, и Стив заметил, что Баки после этого бросил на нее быстрый взгляд.  
Ситуация становилась страннее.  
– Надеюсь, ты отдаешь себе отчет в своих действиях, – прошипела Наташа Стиву на ухо. Тот кивнул. Он был уверен, что все делает правильно.

Ждать окончания аукциона Стив не стал и мгновенно потребовал встречи со своим «приобретением». Однако его желание не было выполнено тотчас же. Низенький толстоватый мужчина, представившийся Освальдом Лоуренсом, финансовым директором аукциона, заявил, что перед осмотром они всегда просят перевести часть суммы на счет организаторов.  
– Вы же понимаете, – сладко запел Освальд, видя, как Стив нахмурился. – Мы должны убедиться в ваших серьезных намерениях и состоятельности. Мы просим внести всего тридцать процентов оплаты, остальные деньги мы будем ждать уже в течение следующего месяца. Это обычная практика.  
Стив понятия не имел, обычная это практика или нет, но выбора у него не было. Ситуацию спасла Наташа, которая сразу после выхода из главного зала схватилась за телефон.  
– Деньги будут у вас в течение десяти минут, – сказала она. Освальд засиял улыбкой, сделавшей его лицо до отвращения приторным. На вопросительный взгляд Стива Наташа пожала плечами:  
– Я знала, что ты не удержишься от покупки, так что приготовила небольшую сумму.  
Стив кивнул, осознавая, что подобный исход был предусмотрел Щ.И.Т.ом еще на стадии планирования операции.  
– Какие все-таки умные существа эти женщины, – вмешался Освальд, решив польстить, но Стива от его слов только продернуло. «Существа».  
В этот момент телефон Освальда издал трель, извещая о входящем сообщении.  
– Что ж, вот и деньги, – удовлетворенно произнес Лоуренс, после чего спрятал аппарат в карман. – Пойдемте, я провожу вас к вашему приобретению.  
– У него есть имя? – тут же спросил Стив. Он не сомневался в личности Баки, но ему было важно, что скажет ему Освальд.  
– По документам он проходит как Зимний Солдат. На вашей встрече будет присутствовать человек, который расскажет о нем более подробно и сообщит о правилах использования. Этот парень действительно мощное и эффективное оружие, но стоит помнить, что он также очень опасен. Хотя, конечно, если соблюдать все условия, то проблем не будет, – Освальд достал из пиджака свой пропуск и отпер с его помощью одну из комнат, в огромном количестве расположенных вдоль длинного коридора. Замок щелкнул, и Освальд любезно предложил Стиву с Наташей пройти в комнату. Наташа сделала шаг внутрь первой, но на пороге покачнулась и оперлась о косяк. Стив отработанным пристальным взглядом заметил, как она что-то прикрепила к замку. Потом они оба зашли в помещение, и дверь за их спинами закрылась. Освальд же остался снаружи. В другое время Стива бы это напрягло, однако сейчас ему было все равно. Он видел Баки, тот был прямо перед ним. Сидел, прикованный к стулу, будучи голым по пояс, с низко опущенной головой. Рядом с ним стояли два охранника, которые даже не прятали свои автоматы, и худой мужчина в белом халате. Стив, не обратив на них внимания, приблизился к Баки.  
– Осторожнее! – воскликнул тот человек, на котором был белый халат. – Вы не девочку для развлечений купили!  
Стив еле подавил приступ безграничной ненависти. Никогда раньше он не испытывал настолько слепой, чистой ярости.  
– Я помню, – сквозь зубы процедил он и мягко позвал: – Эй, ты слышишь меня? – Баки никак не отреагировал.  
– Он на препаратах и не вполне осознает реальность, – сказал «белый халат».  
– Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, – попросил Стив у Баки и, когда тот проигнорировал его снова, добавил: – Можно, я дотронусь до тебя?  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
Стива уже начало раздражать, что «белый халат» постоянно вмешивался, но тут Баки поднял голову, и все недовольство как рукой сняло.  
Это действительно был Баки: его глаза, его губы, его морщинка между бровей. Все было слишком знакомо, отражено в тысяче рисунков Стива. Такое родное, такое… Горло перехватило спазмом, и Стиву понадобилось совершить над собой усилие и справиться с эмоциями. Видимо, у него получилось не очень, потому что Баки недоуменно нахмурился, будто не понимая, почему какой-то бородатый лощеный мужик уставился на него со странным выражением на лице.  
«Баки, это же я, – хотелось сказать Стиву. – Неужели ты не узнаешь меня?».  
Он не мог произнести и слова.  
А потом до него вдруг дошло, что взгляд Баки вовсе не мутный.  
– Вы говорили, он на препаратах… – начал Стив, обратив наконец внимание на «белый халат». Тот сразу же закивал:  
– Да, мы не хотели, чтобы он…  
Продолжения Стив не услышал. Баки вдруг кинулся вперед, быстро, почти неуловимо. Звякнули цепи, которыми он был прикован к стулу. Стив отреагировал на инстинктах, и лишь это спасло его от проломленного черепа – тяжелыми звеньями задело только грудь, но и этот удар вывел Стива на полминуты из игры. Когда он снова смог драться, Баки уже уложил обоих охранников, не успевших нажать на спусковые крючки, и как раз сворачивал голову «белому халату», чье имя Стив так и не узнал. Наташа почему-то не вмешивалась, только смотрела словно бы испуганно, в любую секунду готовая закричать. Но не кричала. Она даже не сопротивлялась, когда Баки закинул ей на горло цепи и притянул к себе.  
«Опасается камер», – подумал Стив, но тут же отмел эту версию: камер в помещении не было.  
– Баки, подожди, – Стив поднял руки, показывая, что не собирается нападать. – Пожалуйста, не делай глупостей.  
– Кто такой, черт побери, Баки? – хриплым голосом спросил он.  
Это было ожидаемо, но Стив все равно вздрогнул. Баки не помнил ни его, ни себя. Человек, считавшийся погибшим последние семь лет, просто ничего не помнил.  
– Это твое имя, – ответил Стив. – Баки – твое имя.  
– Мое имя Зимний Солдат.  
– Это не правда. Пожалуйста, отпусти Наташу, и мы поговорим.  
– Нет, я не буду говорить. Я хочу отсюда выбраться, – Баки сильнее затянул на тонкой шее цепь. Наташа поморщилась, но снова даже не попыталась освободиться.  
– Я тоже этого хочу. Мы можем помочь, – пристально смотря Баки в глаза, произнес Стив.  
– Купив меня? – хмыкнул тот и скривил губы в презрительной усмешке.  
– Это был единственный способ остаться с тобой наедине. Прости, если обидел тебя.  
– Мне плевать. Отойди от двери, иначе я сверну ей шею.  
– Не сработает, – покачал головой Стив. – Большинство из тех людей в коридоре предпочтут потерять клиента, нежели позволить тебе выйти отсюда.  
– Значит, я умру пытаясь.  
Это было как удар под дых. Фраза. Когда-то давно Стив произнес те же слова в ответ на возмущение Баки, ведь даже герой Стив Роджерс, окрещенный прессой Капитаном Америкой, не сможет в одиночку выиграть войну. Они тогда здорово поссорились. Стив считал, что именно для победы и записался добровольцем. Он верил в свое предназначение, и это был единственный способ доказать себе и миру, что он хоть чего-то стоит. Но Баки не готов был к такой жертве Стива, он не собирался ее принимать. И в итоге пожертвовал собой. У Стива до сих пор перед глазами стоял тот взрыв: вертолет Баки подбили в воздухе, шанса спастись не было. Стив сам спускался на дно ущелья, куда упали обломки. Но в итоге поисковая группа ничего не нашла, кроме фрагментов тел, слишком мелких, чтобы можно было хоть кого-нибудь опознать.  
Но каким-то образом Баки выжил. Потерял память, руку, попал в плен, но выжил, и Стив не собирался упускать такой шанс.  
– Ты не должен. Послушай… черт… ты разрешишь? – Стив осторожно поднес ладонь к лицу. Баки недоуменно приподнял брови, но не возразил, когда Стив снял маску, а после начал сдирать с подбородка лишнюю растительность – она ужасно раздражала. Баки изумился еще больше.  
– Что это еще за маскарад?  
– Мы не те, за кого себя выдаем. Мы пришли сюда как покупатели, на самом деле являясь секретными агентами.  
– Стив! – воскликнула Наташа, закатывая глаза. От неожиданности Баки слегка ослабил хватку, и Наташа этим воспользовалась. Повиснув на цепи, она перекувырнулась через голову и в два счета оказалась у Баки за спиной. Тот поднял левую руку, намереваясь при развороте ударить ее железным локтем, но Наташа не собиралась продолжать драку. Уйдя от атаки, она перекатилась по полу в сторону Стива и вскочила на ноги уже рядом с ним. – Напомни мне больше никогда не брать тебя на задания, где требуется быть шпионом, – обратилась Наташа к нему, поправляя прическу. Маску она тоже сняла, понимая, что толку от той теперь немного.  
Баки напрягся, готовый в любую секунду напасть снова, но Наташа вдруг усмехнулась:  
– Удивлена, что ты вообще можешь соображать, говорить и даже драться. Ты не справишься со мной и Стивом разом, и уж тем более с ребятами, ждущими за дверью. Они, конечно, те еще слабаки, но их много, и у них оружие. Уверен, что все сделаешь в одиночку?  
Сжав в железной руке цепи, Баки перевел настороженный взгляд со Стива на Наташу и обратно.  
– Почему ты зовешь меня Баки? – вдруг спросил он. И только теперь Стив резко успокоился, понимая, что самый опасный момент миновал – Баки начал им верить.  
– Ты меня, скорее всего, не помнишь, но я помню тебя. Твое имя – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, но ты всегда просил звать тебя Баки. Мы с тобой знакомы с детства: вместе учились, вместе росли, вместе пошли воевать. Та фраза, которую ты произнес: «Значит, я умру пытаясь». Когда-то я то же самое сказал тебе. И знаешь, что ты мне ответил?  
– Что?  
– Только попробуй, сукин сын, – улыбнулся Стив. Баки… нет, он не улыбнулся в ответ, но его лицо вдруг перестало быть столь напряженным. Даже складка между бровей стала менее глубокой. Стив заметил, как он чуть расслабился.  
– Я думаю, я бы мог такое сказать.  
– Конечно мог бы. В этом был весь ты. Даже не был – есть.  
– Эй, мальчики, я, безусловно, невероятно рада долгожданному воссоединению счастливой семьи, но благодаря вам двоим мой потрясающий план операции отправился ко всем чертям. И сейчас мы имеем десяток пленников, которых нужно освободить как можно раньше, кучу недружелюбно настроенных ребят с автоматами, а еще жутко злого Фьюри, посылающего нам всем пламенный привет, – Наташа показала им маленький передатчик, вытащенный из уха. У Стива такого не было. – Есть идеи, как будем выкручиваться?  
– Не ты одна умеешь строить планы, я тоже, – вдруг признался Баки, тяжело опускаясь на прибитый к полу стул, к которому еще совсем недавно был прикован. Похоже, ноги держали его уже не очень хорошо. – Я вижу, что вы посчитали меня самоубийцей, но я не собирался и впрямь умирать так просто. Я надеялся выбраться отсюда… чтобы узнать, кто я на самом деле.  
Баки бросил осторожный взгляд на Стива, и Стив тепло улыбнулся ему в ответ. Ужасно хотелось подойти и дотронуться, обнять, но Стив понимал, что к этому Баки был еще не готов.  
– Мы выберемся, и я все тебе расскажу. У меня целая тонна твоих фотографий, ты ужасно себялюбив.  
Баки ухмыльнулся. Он делал это сотни, тысячи раз прежде, и Стив снова ощутил себя так, словно готов получить инфаркт. Как же он скучал, господи, как же он скучал по этой усмешке. Все чертовы семь лет. С того самого дня.  
– В это я тоже верю.  
– И хорошо, – снова прервала их Наташа. – Однако мне бы хотелось не просто выбраться, но и захватить с собой остальных пленников. Никто из них не заслуживает остаться здесь.  
– Место, где их держат, как раз по дороге к выходу, – кивнул Баки. – И, кстати, у нас есть автоматы, – он подбородком указал на трупы охранников, рядом с которыми валялось оружие.  
– У вас свои игрушки, мальчики, у меня свои, – Наташа коснулась похожей на декоративный браслет полоски металла, что была у нее на запястье, и вытащила оттуда тонкую леску. – Сначала выйду я, а вы пока сидите тихо, – еще раз поправив прическу, Наташа пробежалась пальцами по прикрепленному ею ранее на замок устройству и, открыв дверь, выскользнула в коридор.  
Баки тем временем снова поднялся на ноги, собрал автоматы и один из них протянул Стиву. В его позе при этом не было ни грамма напряжения, он действительно доверился им – Стиву – и собирался сражаться бок о бок. В этот момент Стив вдруг вспомнил разговор, который произошел между ним и Баки семь с половиной лет назад, через полгода после отправки в Ирак.  
_– Эй, Баки, а если бы нам выпал шанс познакомиться еще раз, что бы ты мне сказал?_  
– «Немедленно сними свой идиотский костюм, ты выглядишь как придурок», – заржал Баки, поправляя сползшую на глаза каску. Вид у него при этом был донельзя довольный. – А ты? Что бы сказал ты?  
– Я бы сказал…  
– Кстати, меня зовут Стив, я твой лучший друг. Может, иногда я выгляжу как придурок, но дружить со мной не так уж и плохо…  
_– Окей, тогда я бы тебе ответил…_  
– Да ты не только выглядишь как придурок, но, видимо, придурок и есть. Однако мне, как ни странно, нравишься.  
_– А потом вы поцелуетесь, – закатил глаза Морита. – Заткнитесь, вы оба придурки, а мы приближаемся к границе._  
– Ну что стоим, кого ждем? – спросила заглянувшая в комнату Наташа. – Я закончила. Давай, Солдат, показывай дорогу в Нарнию, эта дыра мне уже слегка поднадоела.


End file.
